popbands_93fandomcom-20200214-history
Five
Five '''(stylised as '''5ive) are an English boy band from London consisting of members Sean Conlon, Ritchie Neville and Scott Robinson. They were formed in 1997 by the same team that managed the Spice Girls before they launched their career. The group were mostly known as a five-piece, consisting of Robinson, Neville, Conlon, Abz Love and Jason "J" Brown. Five enjoyed remarkable success worldwide, particularly in their native United Kingdom, as well as most of the rest of Europe and Asia. The group have currently based on BPI certifications sold a minimum of 1.6 million copies of their albums and 2.4 million copies of their singles in the UK alone. They split up on September 27, 2001 after selling 10 million copies of their records worldwide. Robinson, Love, Neville and Brown briefly reformed the group without Conlon (who departed before their 2001 split) in September 2006, with a new management team headed by music manager Richard Beck. Eight months later, having secured a lucrative tour but failing to gain enough record company interest, Five made an announcement via their official website that they would again disband. In 2012, the group announced that they were planning another reunion, this time with Conlon on board. Lead singer Brown initially agreed to take part in the reunion, but later changed his mind, claiming that he no longer wanted to be in the public eye. The group continued with only four members, but decided to keep the name Five. Alongside Blue, 911, Atomic Kitten, B*Witched, Honeyz and Liberty X, Five were featured in the ITV2 documentary series The Big Reunion, which began airing on January 31, 2013. This was followed by a comeback performance at the Hammersmith Apollo on February 26, 2013 and an arena tour around the UK and Ireland in May, which was their first ever tour without Brown. In November and December 2013, Five headlined their own tour, the 5ive Greatest Hits Tour, their first solo tour as a four-piece. In August 2014, Love announced his departure from the band via a tweet, leaving Conlon, Ritchie and Robinson to continue as a three. Career 1997-1998: Formation and 5ive In 1997, an advertisement was placed in the UK performing arts newspaper The Stage, asking for young male singers/dancers to audition for a boy band-style group with "attitude and edge". Bob and Chris Herbert, the two men who had earlier created the Spice Girls, thought the time was right for a male group. Over 3,000 hopefuls auditioned, including Russell Brand, and they were finally narrowed down to only 14, five of whom had arranged themselves into a group while waiting for their audition. The auditions resulted in a provisional casting of nine members: Richard Breen (now better known as Abz Love), Ritchie Neville, Scott Robinson, Sean Conlon, Jason "J" Brown and stand-by members Peter Montpellier, Paul Taylor, Anthony Baker (rapper) and Ric Hershon. Because his first name was Richard, Breen created the nickname "Abs" (from his middle name, "Abidin") to avoid confusion with Neville (born Richard Neville Dobson). Montpellier and Taylor were later cut when the final five were chosen in May 1997 and Hershon couldn't attend the final selection. Anthony Baker made it into the band originally, but doubt was cast over Anthony's rapping style as his North Eastern accent came through. The band subsequently were signed by Simon Cowell and BMG/RCA for a six-album deal. Five practised and demoed their work as Trinity Studios in Knaphill - the same place the Spice Girls did a few years previously. In November 1997, Five released their debut single "Slam Dunk (Da Funk)", which debuted at number 10 in the UK Singles Chart. The song was also released in the U.S. in 1998 but had little chart success, although it was chosen as the NBA's new theme song. In 1998, Five earned their first major international hit, "When the Lights Go Out", which cracked the U.S. top 10 and earned Gold status there soon after. Five then went on an eight-day tour to promote their upcoming album, appearing in a concert special for the Disney Channel with Irish girl group B*Witched, in Times Square in New York City and on MTV's TRL. The debut album 5ive peaked at number 27 in the U.S. Billboard 200 and topped the charts in other countries worldwide, including the UK. "It's The Things You Do" was released in late 1998 in the U.S., only to receive a lukewarm reception. The group embarked upon a U.S. tour with the American boy band NSYNC, but soon after pulled out due to exhaustion, flying back to England to rest and start work on a new album. Still from the first album, "Got the Feelin'", "Everybody Get Up" and "Until the Time Is Through" were all released as singles in the UK throughout 1998. Five reached the top 5 in several countries around the world, and the latter two singles each rose to the number two spot in the UK. A significant element in Five's popularity was their resemblance to American boy bands such as New Kids on the Block, the Backstreet Boys and NSYNC in their uptempo musical style and 'street' image, in contract to Take That, Boyzone and 98 Degrees, who at the time were primarily known for their ballads. Five also wrote or co-wrote almost all of their own songs, something boy bands had never done much of until then. According to Cowell, Five almost broke the U.S. Unfortunately they made some bad decisions. When Cowell heard "...Baby One More Time", he wanted Five to have it, but writer Max Martin had given it to Britney Spears thus broke up with Martin. Five were later offered "Bye Bye Bye", but upon hearing the song, they turned it down and dissed it. "Then they went out to Sweden a few weeks later to record a song which they famously turned down, called "Bye Bye Bye." And it really was bye bye bye after that. That would have been the record that broke them. I would have broken that band," Cowell said. 1990-2000: Invincible In August 1999, the first single of their second album, Invincible, the catchy dance tune "If Ya Gettin' Down", was released and became a major hit worldwide but yet again failed to go to number 1 in their home country, kept out of the top spot by Ricky Martin. Finally, in October 1999, after three consecutive number-two peaks, "Keep on Movin'" became their first UK number 1, as well as their biggest selling single to date. The second album hit the top five shortly thereafter. "Don't Wanna Let You Go" was released in early March 2000, peaking at number 9. On March 3, 2000, Five opened at the BRIT Awards with rock legends Queen, performing an updated version of that band's hit, "We Will Rock You". That night Five won their first BRIT Award, as "Best Pop Act", and their cover of the Queen song went on to become their second number 1 in the UK in July 2000. The first half of 2000 found Five on a successful world tour, performing concerts in the UK, Europe, Russia, Australasia and - as a foursome - South America, after Neville contracted chickenpox and had to be flown back to England. After finishing the tour, Five continued to perform at many concerts in the UK, including Party in the Park with Queen. A re-issue of Invincible included remixed versions of a couple of songs and Five live tracks from their tour, as well as a bonus track, "Don't Fight It Baby". Due for release in July 2000 in the U.S., the song was pulled from release after the group was dropped by their stateside label, Arista Records. Five also had problems with their Asian record company, and subsequently cancelled their Asian tour. Suffering from this major blow, the lads headed back to the studio and started writing songs for their next album. They continued to win awards in the UK and Europe, and in December 2000 launched their second big tour, in their home country. 2001: Kingsize, Conlon's Departure and Split In January 2001, Five went to perform at one of the biggest festivals in the world, Rick in Rio in Rio de Janeiro, to an audience of almost 500,000 people. In May 2001, after many months of creative writing and "developing their own personal sound", Kingsize was completed. When it was time to begin filming the video for their first single off the album, however, Conlon was unable to appear as he was suffering from a mental breakdown from stress caused by being part of the group. This was not publicly revealed at the time, however, and it was claimed he was ill from glandular fever instead. The "Let's Dance" video was released with a life-size cardboard cut-out standing in for the singer, and rumours that he had in fact left the band had to be squashed. Robinson also needed time temporarily to be with his son, Brennan Rhys, who was born premature. The remaining three members, Brown, Love and Neville pressed on with heavy promotion of the group's third album and the "Let's Dance" single. Whilst performing at a concert in Belgium in July, Neville tour the tendons in his left foot, putting a halt to all promotion and prompting the group to have a few meetings to re-think their options and future. "Let's Dance" was released in mid-August 2001, however, and became their third UK number one, holding the top spot for two weeks. Kingsize debuted two weeks later at number three, and went on to achieve Gold status. Two weeks after the release of Kingsize, the band announced the Conlon's departure. Neville said in an interview several years later that the band's management kept Conlon's departure from the band a secret, so they were not aware that he had left when they filmed the "Let's Dance" video. On September 27, 2001, after a month of serious meetings with record management, the band announced on MTV Select that it would split after releasing a compilation later that year. The following day, Robinson married Kerry at a ceremony with all of his former bandmates in attendance. Years later, Breen revealed he was strongly against the idea of splitting up; he described the break-up as feeling something had been taken from him. On November 19, a Greatest Hits was released with 15 past hits, two remixes and one new song. On November 24, a double-A-side single with "Closer to Me" and "Rock the Party" was released in United Kingdom with an animated video. The two songs was included in their previous album Kingsize, but after Conlon's departure, they decided to release as a single from Greatest Hits. The album was released in the United States on February 15, 2002. In the band's short life-span, they experienced success around the world, racking up three number-one singles in the UK and selling an estimate of 15-20 million copies of their records worldwide, including 7 million copies of their albums worldwide and 2 million in the United States, and picking up numerous awards along the way. 2006-2007: First Reunion On September 17, 2006, an announcement was made via Five's official Myspace page that a press conference was to be held at The Scala in central London on September 27. After a venue change due to a shooting at The Scala, the conference was moved to the Bar Academy Islington. It was rumoured that four of the five members would be reuniting (Conlon now being committed to his Sony deal), and this was confirmed at the press conference. Five recorded new material for what was to be their fourth studio album, working with Guy Chambers, Swedish producer/songwriter Anders Bagge, and French DJs Trak Invaders. They also planned to tour in 2007. By January 2007, Five had completed half of their album and were looking to be signed to a record label with new manager, Richard Beck, who also secured an MTV documentary series titled Five - The Revive. The album was expected to be released within the next few months. On March 8, 2007, at midnight, Five premiered one-minute clips of three brand new songs that were to have been on the new album. The songs, titled "70 Days", "Settle Down" and "It's All Good" can be heard on the band's official website and also on their Myspace page. On May 19, 2007, only eight months after reforming and having failed to secure a lucrative enough record deal, 5ive announced via their website that they would no longer be pursuing a comeback. 2012-present: Second Reunion and Love's Departure In 2012 Conlon reunited with his former bandmates to discuss the possibility of a second reunion. Brown initially was willing to take part in the reunion, but later pulled out and the other members then stated that they would continue as a four-piece. The return was announced on October 18. In 2013, the group took part in The Big Reunion, where they talked about their time together and the difficulties that came with being in a band. Robinson also expressed his annoyance toward Brown's refusal of reuniting. In January 2013, the group were looking to find a new member to replace Brown, and they were also having disagreements over the group's name. The group auditioned three men to ebcome the new member of the band, but in the end the plan for a fifth member was dropped and Five decided to continue as a four-piece. Brown eventually appeared on The Big Reunion: On Tour to deny the accusations made by his bandmates in September 2014. He acknowledged his behaviour could have been seen as loud and overbearing, but he denied bullying Conlon. During a meeting with Love on the show, Brown explained how he had moved on and that he did not feel comfortable returning to Five. On September 16, 2013, the band picked up the award for Best Music Act (On a Reality TV Show) at the National Reality TV Awards. In November and December 2013, Five embarked on their own tour in the UK and Australia, the 5ive Greatest Hits Tour. In March 2014, it was rumoured that Love had quit the group, but at the time they denied it. In June 2014, Five supported McBusted on four dates of their McBusted Tour and later that month Love stated that the group's future is uncertain. Love eventually announced that he had left the group in August 2014 via Twitter, without telling the other members beforehand. In an interview a few days before the announcement, Love revealed that he only agreed to reunite with Five because of financial necessity. The band has since continued as a three piece. In February 2016, they released another album, entitled Keep On Movin' - The Best of Five. Members *Ritchie Neville (1997-2001; 2006-2007; 2012-2018) *Scott Robinson (1997-2001; 2006-2007; 2012-2018) *Abz Love (1997-2001; 2006-2007; 2012-2014) *J Brown (1997-2001; 2006-2007) *Sean Conlon (1997-2001; 2012-2018) Discography See Also: Five Discography Tours Headlining *5ive in Tour (1998-1999) *Invincible Tour (2000-2001) *5ive Greatest Hits Tour (2013) *Loud and Intimate Tour (2015) *Live in Conert (2016-present) Co-headlining *The Big Reunion (with various artists; 2013) *Christmas Party Tour (with various artists; 2013) *The Big Reunion: Boy Band Tour (with various artists; 2014) Awards Brit Awards *Best Pop Act - 2000 (Won) MTV Europe Music Awards *The MTV Select Award - 1998 (Won) National Reality TV Awards *Best Music Act (on a Reality TV Show) - 2013 (Won) Silver Clef Awards *Best Newcomer - 2000 (Won) Smash Hits Poll Winners Party *Best New Act - 1997 (Won) *Best Haircut (Scott) - 1997, 1998 and 1999 (Won) *Best British Band - 1998, 1999 and 2000 (Won) *Best Album - 1998 (Won) *Best Cover - 1998 (Won) TMF Awards (Netherlands) *Best Single - 2000 (Won) *Best Album - 2000 (Won) *Best International Group - 2000 (Won) TV Hits Awards *Best New Band - 1999 (Won) *Best Single ("We Will Rock You" Queen cover) - 2000 (Won) Category:Five Category:Boy Bands Category:The Big Reunion